


Am I a Monster?

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Romance, help I'm not good at atgging, kinda a Frozen crossover, sisters first best friends forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Elizabeth and Anita. Sisters first, best friends forever. Even with Elizabeth being the one with soulmarks- coveted markings on one’s skin that  have significant meaning in their soulmate’s life. But when they uncover a secret that their parents had thought they’d taken to their graves, the sisters’ lives are turned upside down.





	1. ONE

            It was close to midnight when the two sisters learned that they were orphans.

           

            Elizabeth’s insomnia was making sleep impossible, so she was using her time to finish up midterm papers. Across the bedroom, her younger sister, Anita slept peacefully, hugging a snow white teddy bear to her chest.

           

            Elizabeth kept glancing up at her slumbering sister, unable to get the feeling that something terrible was about to happen off her chest. She sighed heavily, closing her laptop and uncrossing her legs to stretch.

           

            A sharp knock sounded at the front door, sending the pale haired young woman scrambling to answer before Anita woke up. She stumbled into the hall, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she made her way towards the front door.

           

            Elizabeth passed by the small mirror that spanned the hallway and out of habit, she glanced at her reflection. A petite young woman of twenty one years of age stared back at her. The familiar sight of white hair tied up into a messy bun on top of her head, brilliantly blue eyes, and pale skin.

 

She glanced at the clock in the TV room as she passed by.

           

            11:58 PM, it read.

           

            “Who is knocking on the door at this hour?” she muttered, standing on her tiptoes to access the peephole. Standing outside, looking very professional, were two people- a man and a woman- dressed in nice suits.

           

            “Can I help you?” Elizabeth asked, the chain in place. She didn’t recognize these people, and evan though she was quite capable of taking care of herself and Anita should the worse happen, she still wanted to know what they wanted in the first place.

           

            “Elizabeth Storm?” the woman asked in a serious tone of voice.

           

            Elizabeth’s grip tightened on the doorknob as she willed herself not to loose control. “Who wants to know?”

           

            “I’m Agent Pattersons, this is Agent Deeks,” she introduced herself. “Can we come in?”

           

            “Not unless you tell me what you want,” Elizabeth hissed, the tempature dropping at least ten degrees.

           

            “It’s about your parents,” the man- Agent Deeks- spoke up. "We're very sorry, but your parents were found an hour ago. May we come in? We can give you more details and then we have a few questions for you."

           

            Elizabeth’s legs almost gave out beneath her and the air inside turned to ice.

           

            “Elizabeth?”

           

            Anita suddenly appeared, her strawberry blonde hair sticking up at weird angles, her hand reaching out to grab onto her older sister’s arm.

           

            “Come in,” Elizabeth said at last, unlocking the door and allowing for the agents to enter.

           

            “Are mom and dad really…?” Anita asked in a quiet, trembling voice, burying her face into Elizabeth’s shoulder when Agent Pattersons nodded in confirmation.

           

            “I’m sorry to have to break the news, girls,” she said, standing while Deeks say, stretching out his left legs with a quiet groan. “I need to ask you both a few questions.” She glanced at Elizabeth, being the oldest and she nodded. “What did your parents do for a living?”

           

            “They both were lawyers,” answered Anita with a sniffle. “They always had the most insane stories to tell us about their clients.”

           

            Pattersons cracked a small smile before continuing on, this time taking a new direction.

           

            “Do you know what HYDRA is?” her voice was quiet, as though expecting the TV to overhear.

           

            “Isn’t HYDRA a terrorist organization or something?” Antia looked at Elizabeth, who shrugged.

 

            “I really don’t have the time to pay much attention to the news, if I’m to be honest with you,” she shrugged. “College,” she explained.

           

            Pattersons leaned in, as though telling the girls a terrible secret.

           

            “HYDRA is the bad guy. They did a lot of very bad things- the attack on San Francisco, the oil spills in Norway, and the massacre in North Africa,” she told them both in a low tone. “I’m sorry that I have to say this, but you both are in grave danger. With your parents dead, HYDRA will be coming after you both.”

           

            Anita gripped onto Elizabeth’s hand so tight that her skin was turning white.

           

            “Pack up the things you can’t leave behind and meet us down here,” Pattersons told them. Elizabeth nodded and hurried Antia upstairs, where they both got busy in packing up their suitcases. Antia was in charge of clothing while Elziabeth gathered the things they couldn’t leave behind- her little sister’s diary, their laptops, flashdrives, and medications.

           

            “We ready?” Elizabeth asked her sister, who nodded as she lugged the suitcase down the stairs. Agent Deeks took both suitcases out to the car while Pattersons glanced around the room with the girls.

           

            “Come on,” was all that she said as she led the two from the small apartment.


	2. TWO

            The drive to their destination was quiet while Anita slept and Elizabeth kept alert. She still didn’t trust Pattersons or Deeks as far as she could throw them.

           

            _Why did Pattersons ask about HYDRA and what our parents did for a living?_ Elizabeth wondered, a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Did mom and dad work for HYDRA? If they did, why didn’t they give me up to them?_

 

“Elizabeth?” Pattersons broke through the thoughts swirling around her head. “We’re here.”

 

Deciding to save her many questions for another time, Elizabeth gracefully climbed out of the car, staring up of the compound where they were.

 

“Pattersons! Deeks!”

 

Elizabeth turned to shush the person who had just yelled out the agents’ names, but her mouth dropped open at the sight of Tony Stark wearing red sweatpants and sweatshirt and pink bunny slippers. He looked utterly ridiculous and she couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

 

“This them?” he asked, finally coming to stand next to the two agents. Antia was still sound asleep, drool leaking from her mouth. Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort that _they had names_ only to be stopped by Tony throwing her an utterly exhausted look. She kept her mouth shut while she ran her fingers through Anita’s wild hair.

 

“Follow me,” the billionaire said, picking up Anita with ease and trotting off into the compound with Elizabeth close on his heels. She turned to wave to Pattersons and Deeks, only to lose them in the sea of bustling agents.

 

“Sorry about the rooms, but it’s the best I could do in the short time span,” he apologized, opening a door with his foot and entering. Elizabeth followed after him and saw the suitcases that her sister and herself had hurriedly packed barely evan an hour ago. “You’re bedroom is right through those doors over there,” he pointed out the door. “And tomorrow, I can help you with anything else you may need, alright?”

 

Elizabeth nodded, suddenly feeling very tired as she went into her bedroom and fell onto the bed.

 

The next thing she knew, the sun was kissing her face, waking her from a fitful slumber. She stretched. Eyes still shut, before the nightmare of what happened the night before crashed back. Jumping up, she tiptoed into Anita’s room to check up on her.

 

To her surprise, the younger Storm was wide awake and laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head at the sound of her sister and smiled weakly.

 

“Morning, Elizabeth,” she said bleakly.

 

“You hungry?” Elizabeth asked, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to Anita. The younger sister shrugged, her hands folded over her stomach. Elizabeth smiled sadly before standing and going to rummage around in the suitcases for their hairbrush. She helped Anita to sit up and took out her braids before beginning to brush out her hair.

 

The two sisters sat in silence for a few minutes before a soft knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth looked up to see a woman with bright red curly hair enter with two trays of food. She set them down on the small dining room table and smiled kindly at the two young women.

 

“My name is Natasha Romanoff,” she greeted them in a kind voice. “I was assigned to help both of you get settled in.”

 

“Black Widow?” Anita asked, a faint smile playing with the corners of her lips.

 

“Call me Natasha, please,” she smiled once more, a strange thing to see an ex- Russian assassin doing.

 

Elizabeth silently nodded, concentrating on her task of braiding her sister’s strawberry blonde hair.

 

“Want me to do your hair?” Anita asked.

 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Go and eat. I’ll do it after breakfast.” The words had barely left her mouth before Anita was on a plate of food, wolfing down chocolate chip pancakes, a banana and orange juice. Elizabeth at her waffles much slowly, pausing every few bites to wipe her mouth.

 

“You’re both lucky you have each other,” Natasha said, a hint of envy in her voice. “I always wanted a sister.”

 

Elizabeth smiled, wondering how she was going to ask about her college classes. Luckily, she didn’t have to say anything- Natasha told her that since I was still early in the semester, an undercover agent would be present in all her classes.

 

“And one more thing,” Elizabeth added in. “We both were casted in a Broadway show- sorry, I can’t say anything else- will we still be able to be in it?” she was hoping the redhead would say yes.

 

Natasha sighed, thinking deeply. “I’ll need to talk to Director Fury first,” she said at last.

 

Elizabeth nodded, relieved that it hadn’t been a definite no. Anita did a happy little dance in her seat, her cheeks filled with food.

 

“The two of you are so different, it’s adorable,” Natasha giggled softly.

 

“Are you Russian?” Anita suddenly asked. When the redhead nodded, she continued on, “You can translate Elizabeth’s soulmark!”

 

Elizabeth self consciously tugged down her sweatshirt more, wondering what the strange markings etched onto her skin meant.

 

Natasha raised her eyebrows at Anita before turning to the pale haired sister.

 

“It’s a series of words, I think,” muttered Elizabeth, wanting to glare at Anita.

 

“May I?” Natasha asked, interested already.

 

Elizabeth shrugged. “Might as well.” She lefted her sweatshirt up to reveal her soulmark. Not everyone had them, some people even went as far as to have fake soulmarks tattooed onto their skin, as though doing so would make them a part of a secret elite club. Elizabeth had a soulmark, Anita did not- despite this, the two sisters loved each other.

 

желание

 

ржавый

 

семнадцать

 

рассвет

 

печь

 

9

 

доброкачественный

 

возвращение домой

 

один

 

грузовой автомобиль

 

These were the words that were tattooed on Elizabeth’s ribcage, tiny words that meant something to her soulmate.

 

“Please don’t be something weird,” muttered Elizabeth as Natasha frowned at the words, her eyes sparking something that Elizabeth couldn’t read.

 

            “It looks like they translate to ‘longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car’…” she trailed off, wrinkling her nose at the words. “Do they mean anything to either of you?”

           

            Elizabeth and Anita both looked at each other with puzzlement before shaking their heads.

           

            “Weird,” muttered Elizabeth, turning back to her breakfast.

           

            “Freight car? Homecoming? _A furnace_?” Anita asked. “Maybe your soulmate is loose a few screws!”

           

            Elizabeth shot her sister a nasty look.

           

            “I hope not,” she muttered.


End file.
